Enamorada de un Sith
by UchihaMcCartney
Summary: Darth Vader descubre la verdad y sabe que sus hijos estan vivos, hara cualquier cosa por recuperarlos incluso si tiene que enfrentar al emperador, ¿pero sus hijos estaran dispuestos a estar con el? ¿Podra llegar a ser el padre que ellos merecen? ¿Volveria a ser Anakin Skywalker? ¿Ellos podra perdonarlo? Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Star Wars y sus personajes son creación de George Lucas y propiedad de George Lucas y Disney. **

**Sin embargo la historia y su trama me pertenecen; Sin más que decir a leer. **

_Capítulo 1: De vuelta a Tatooine._

Otro jodido y maldito día mas, esa mañana era más odiosa que las anteriores, se había despertado de un pésimo humor, quería desaparecer lo primero que tuviera frente de él, pero no había nadie que se atreviera a desobedecerle, pues sabían que él, no andaba de buen humor, y para colmo tenía que ir a ver al imbécil de su maestro, a veces se preguntaba cuando iba a morir ese maldito anciano, estaba cansado de recibir órdenes de un vejestorio, sin embargo sabía que no tenía otra opción pues a eso se dedicaba desde que decidió unirse al lado oscuro, a servir al emperador, a su maestro.

Sin embargo esa era una vil excusa, pues no tenía nada porque luchar pues todo lo había perdido, y solo por la maldita culpa de Obi-Wan Kenobi, maldita la hora en la que lo había conocido, él era el causante de todas sus desgracias, por su maldita culpa había perdido a su único apoyo que le quedaba, al amor de su vida, a su ángel, a…

_Padme_

Aun recordaba vagamente el sabor dulce de sus labios, aun pensaba en ella y en su hijo, después de tantos años aún estaba esa pequeña flama ardiendo dentro de él.

_Se supone que un Lord Sith no debe de amar a nadie._

Pero él amaba y como odiaba amar, porque amaba algo perdido y juraba por la fuerza que eso le dolía, dolía más que las malditas quemaduras que sufrió en Mustafar, después de tanto tiempo no podía superar su perdida y viviría atado a ese dolor por el resto de su existencia, hasta la hora de su muerte.

Se paró frente al intercomunicador y se arrodillo cuando el holograma de su maestro apareció.

– Lord Vader – hablo con su ronca voz, mientras el aprendiz hacia una reverencia con la cabeza.

– Maestro – contesto el Sith con su robótica voz – a sus órdenes.

– Quiero que vayas a un planeta al borde exterior, según nuestras fuentes en ese planeta se encuentra una base rebelde – ordeno el emperador atraves del intercomunicador.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre del planeta, maestro?

– Tatooine, una planeta sin importancia, ¿no es así, joven aprendiz? – pronuncio con sorna el emperador, mientras Lord Vader apretaba los puños, siempre era lo mismo, Palpatine siempre se encargaba de tener presente su pasado, hacia cualquier comentario para hacerle sentir menos, era como si él se encargara de untar limón sobre sus heridas y eso solo hacía que lo odiara más, porque en el fondo quería matarlo, deseaba arrancarle la maldita cabeza y colocarla en un estante como trofeo, pero no podía, no con esa maldita armadura, ya no era ni la mitad del hombre que alguna vez fue, no podía vencerle con esas prótesis, todo su plan se había ido a la mierda por culpa del imbécil de Obi Wan, tenía el plan perfecto, aprender todo sobre Palpatine, hasta aquella misteriosa técnica de la cual le había hablado, así el salvaría a su amaba Padme, y después se desharía del canciller cuando no tuviera más que aprender de él, de esa manera el reinaría junto a Padme la galaxia y traería el equilibrio y paz a la fuerza, no se tendría que esconder más, pues el seria el gobernador de la república, no ya sería una república, sería el impero ¡Su imperio!.

– Tiene toda la razón maestro – pronuncio con odio el Sith, pero gracias al modulador de voz, solo se oía su voz rasposa y robótica.

– Bien Lord Vader, espero cumpla su trabajo con eficiencia, partirá si se puede hoy mismo.

– Si maestro – dicho esto desapareció su maestro, sentía rabia en ese momento, no quería volver a ese planeta, lo odiaba con todas sus entrañas, no quería, porque sabía que ese planeta le traía recuerdos, sobre su madre y_ ella_…

– _¿eres un ángel? _

Que pregunta tan estúpida, sin embargo sabía que era cierto ella era un ángel y él se encargó de asesinar a ese ángel, la mato con esas manos que alguna vez habían tocado su cuerpo, y viviría con esa culpa toda la vida.

Pero por primera vez, algo en la fuerza le decía que volver a su planeta de origen no sería tan normal, era como si la fuerza le tuviera un sorpresa, y estaba seguro que no era una sorpresa agradable, sino todo lo contrario, y después de tanto años, un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de su ser.

…/…

-¿Papa, ya casi llegamos? – pronuncio una chica de 14 años, a su padre mientras se acercaba a este.

– Claro mi pequeña – dijo el virrey Organa de Alderaan – ya casi llegamos, el planeta se llama Tatooine – dijo mientras señala el imponente planeta anaranjado a causa de la arena

– ¿Papa, pero porque hasta el borde exterior?, sabes que odio viajar – Respondió la niña haciendo un puchero.

– Porque son cosas de negocios, Leia cuando seas más grande, entenderás – la miro con ternura su padre mientras le acariciaba el cabello

– Pero ya soy grande, tengo 14 años, ya no soy un bebe – contesto ofendida Leia al momento que se quitaba la mano de su padre de la cabeza.

– Lo siento cariño, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebita – dijo el virrey mientras volvía a revolver el cabello de la chica.

– Está bien papa, pero no lo hagas enfrente de los demás – contesto la chica mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza, ella amaba a su padre, pero le molestaba cuando la trataba como una niña de 3 años, hace mucho tiempo que creció, ya no era un bebe, sus facciones estaban cambiando su caderas se ensanchaban y crecían al igual que su pecho, ya no era una niña, ya era una adolescente, y quería ser tratada como tal, ya que algún día después de todo día ella reinaría con justicia y paz Alderaan.

– Señor nos acercamos a la órbita de Tatooine – dijo uno de los soldados al virrey

– Muy bien, desciendan al planeta.

En cuestión de minutos, la nave del Virrey ya se encontraba dentro de Tatooine, al momento de ingresar al planeta, la princesa tuvo un fuerte presentimiento, algo que nunca había sentido, algo en su interior le decía que a partir de ahí, su futuro cambiaria…

…./…..

-Luke – llamo un señor de aproximadamente 30 años a su sobrino.

\- ¿Que pasa tío Owen? – Contesto un joven a su tío

– Necesito que vayas al mercado, y compres semillas para sembrarlas, ¿me entendiste?

– Sí, pero tío, me prometiste que este año, podría ir a la escuela – dijo el joven rubio mientras miraba indignado el comportamiento de su tío, cada año que pasaba sus amigos se iban y él se quedaba solo, cada noche soñaba con salir de ese árido planeta y conocer la galaxia, quería ir a Coruscant, deseaba conocer la ciudad y no estar toda su vida viviendo como campesino.

– Lo se Luke y lamento, que este año no puedas, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda, por favor hijo – dijo su tío mientras le colocaba su mano derecha, en el hombre izquierdo de Luke y le miraba con ojos de súplica.

– Lo entiendo tío – contesto el joven con un deje de tristeza en su voz, no quedaba nada más que resignarse.

– Por cierto, ten cuidado con los moradores de las arenas, últimamente, andan atacando muy a menudo – le dijo Owen a su sobrino antes de que este subiera al speeder.

– No te preocupes tío, tendré cuidado – dicho esto el joven Skywalker tomo su speeder y salió rumbo al mercado sin embargo, luego de haberse alejado de su hogar, el joven sintió un sentimiento inexplicable, como nunca antes lo había experimentado, era una sensación extraña, le inspiraba un poco de incertidumbre como si se avecinara un gran cambio en su vida, sin embargo, no le dio importancia y sigo su camino.

_Lo que no sabían los 3 era que efectivamente a partir de ese día sus vidas darían un giro de 180 grados, y la fuerza era la única culpable de la tormenta que se avecinaba, tanto para los gemelos, como para el Sith. _

…../…

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de _Enamorada de un Sith, _espero les haya gustado, si les gusto favor de dejar un review. Y agradecería mucho sus comentarios, ya que inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Pd: Es mi segundo fanfic y el primero en el fandom de Star Wars, favor de no ser muy duros en los comentarios xD

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, Mata ne!

_Atte. Uchiha McCartney. _


	2. Capitulo 2 Un encuentro Inesperado

**Aclaraciones: Star Wars y sus personajes son creación de George Lucas y propiedad de George Lucas y Disney. **

**Sin embargo la historia y su trama me pertenecen; Sin más que decir a leer. **

…..

Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro Inesperado.

– Leía, tengo que reunirme con unas personas muy importantes, volveré al anochecer, quiero que te quedes dentro de la nave, aquí estarás a salvo – Hablo su padre, mientras alistaba su speeder.

– Padre ya soy lo suficiente grande para cuidarme sola, además yo también quiero ir – contesto la princesa mientras veía indignada a su padre.

– Leía, no puedo permitir que vayas es muy peligroso, sabes que tenemos que pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, esta junta es muy importante y nadie, mucho menos los stromppers deben saber que estamos aquí – Leía sabía que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, pero aun así ella quería asistir a esa junta, quería dialogar, dar opciones, discutir y dar palabras de apoyo a la alianza rebelde.

– Está bien – pronuncio con tristeza la chica.

– Te prometo que cuando seas más grande tendrás la oportunidad de presenciar una junta pero por ahora no cariño – dijo el senador – Y una cosa más por nada del mundo salgas de la nave, es un planeta extraño y no quiero que algo te pase ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto el ex senador al momento que acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

– Si papa – contesto con resignación la princesa.

Bail Organa estaba consciente de que en ese árido y olvidado planeta se encontraba ciertas personas que la chica de ser posible no debía saber de su existencia nunca jamás, tenía miedo de dejar sola en la nave a su quería hija, sin embargo no quería correr el riesgo de que la chica se llegara encontrar por mera casualidad a su hermano gemelo durante su estadía en ese lugar, ya bastante había arriesgado con acudir a la junta, podía perder su título como miembro del senado, podían tacharlo de traidor, pero no iba a permitir que su hija se enterara de la verdad, había perdido la cuenta de las noches en que despertaba en la noche temblando de miedo, porque había soñado que su dulce princesa y su hermano Luke se convertían en un Sith como su padre, el daba por hecho que si algún día los gemelos llegaran a encontrarse, ellos descubrirían la verdad de alguna manera, o quizás solo con verse sabrían que son hermanos, pues la fuerza era intensa en ellos, y ese don lo había heredado de su padre, y una vez descubierta la verdad ya no habría vuelta atrás y temía que eso pasara, por eso rezaba a la fuerza, porque sus pesadillas no se volvieran realidad, pues él no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

La princesa miraba por donde se había marchado su padre, mientras una ola de emociones sacudían su interior, todos en la nave sabían la joven princesa quería apoyar a la lianza rebelde pues el virrey Organa hacia lo mismo y ella más que nadie estaba en contra de las injusticias que se cometían por parte del imperio, y al igual que su padre estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ver como volvían de nuevo los días gloriosos de lo que alguna vez fue la República.

– Princesa debería de entrar en la nave – hablo uno de los tripulantes de la nave, una vez que el senador desapareció en el inmenso mar de dunas que se extendía frente a los ojos de él y la joven princesa.

– Está bien – respondió mientras daba media vuelta se dirigía al interior de su transporte, pues solo le quedaba esperar al anochecer a que llegara su padre.

…/….

Habían pasado 3 horas y Luke aún se encontraba en el mercado buscando las dichosas semillas que su tío le había encargado, estaba cansado y exasperado, pues llevaba todo el santo día buscando y no encontraba nada, era tarde y a juzgar por el clima, podía deducir que una tormenta de arena se avecinaba, y si él no llegaba a tiempo a su hogar, se quedaría varado hasta que la tormenta pasara.

– Ten niño – Dijo un hombre mientras entregaba una bolsa de semillas a un joven. – Gracias señor – contesto Luke al momento que

– Muy bien es hora de regresar a casa – murmuro para sí mismo el castaño mientras corría hacia su speeder, se había tardado más de lo que tenía planeado, y para su suerte una tormenta de arena se aproximaba, debía de apurarse si no quería quedarse varado en medio de la tormenta, sin embargo ese no era su preocupación principal, sabía que el atardecer empezaba a dibujarse en el cielo, y con eso salían las escorias de Tatooine; Tatooine, no era el mejor planeta de toda la galaxia, al contrario el joven Skywalker aseguraba que era el peor, no tenía nada de especial ese planeta que quinta, solo arena y más arena, pues a eso se reducía, no había muchas opciones para subsistir solo ser granjero, esclavo o un delincuente, y eso era algo que solo lograba frustrarlo, pues él aspiraba ser algo más, todas las noches antes de dormir se imaginaba viviendo en Coruscant, o en alguna planeta que fuera mejor que el suyo, tenía la esperanza de que alguien se apiadara de él y se lo llevara lejos, extrañaría sus tíos, pero se reusaba a vivir la misma vida de granjeros que ellos, y cada año veía a lo lejos como sus amigos dejaban su hogar para recorrer el espacio, se sentía feliz por ellos, pues todos en Tatooine deseaban lo mismo, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, muy en el fondo sentía un ápice de envidia, pues ellos podrían cumplir sueños, superarse y lograr ser algo más, mientras el siempre sería el mismo granjero que nunca saldría de ser árido y olvidado planeta y con cada año que pasaba él se hacía a la idea y afrontaba su realidad ¡Nunca saldría de ahí!

…/…

-Mi lady creo que fue una mala idea salir de la nave sin pedir permiso – susurraba asustado el dorado droide de protocolo, mientras ejercía su típico andar y seguí a la doncella.

– Contrólate C-3po todo está bien, solo quería dar un paseo – contesto la princesa, mientras volteaba y miraba con alegría a su robot dorado – además… tenía curiosidad sobre saber cómo es Tatooine – dijo con una sonrisa al momento que volvía su vista hacia el horizonte observando las dunas.

– Lo se mi lady pero y si encontramos a unos barbajanes y corremos peligro – contestaba el robot mientras miraba atemorizado a sus alrededores las enormes montañas de arena que se ejercían frente a ellos.

R2D2 quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y solo atinaba a imitar los pasos de la princesa emitió unos sonidos los cuales hicieron molestar al droide de protocolo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso R2? – pregunto C-3po mientras se acomodaba a un costado del droide astro mecánico. Unos sonidos volvieron a oírse de R2D2

– Mira no soy ninguna gallina R2, si sigues con ese lenguaje jovencito juro que cuando te desconectes te sacare los circuitos uno por uno – gritaba eufórico el robot dorado mientras el droide astro mecánico parecía emitir unos pitidos en forma de burlada.

A la princesa siempre le había agradado la compañía de esos 2 robots ellos eran sus cómplices en todo, siempre la acompañaban a todos lados sin chistar, y a pesar de que C-3po fuera el más difícil de convencer en sus descabellados planes, al final terminaba accediendo.

– Muy bien creo que deberíamos volver – hablo la princesa a sus robots los cuales obedecieron.

– Excelente elección mi lady – dijo C-3po a lo que corroboro R2 con un sonido.

La noche se asomaba a través de las montañas arenosas de Tatooine, y el clima al igual que los 2 soles de aquel planeta empezaba a descender, habían caminado por un buen rato y aun les faltaba por llegar a la nave espacial, la princesa se sentía más insegura al momento que los soles se apagaban y dejan el paso a la fría noche, no quería reconocerlo pero creo que se habían perdido y como no hacerlo si hacia cualquier lado que voltearan era arena y solo arena.

– Mi lady permítame sugerirle una cosa – dijo temeroso C-3po quien se sentía más nervioso y asustado con cada minuto que pasaban en ese desértico lugar.

– ¿Qué pasa 3po? – pregunto la adolescente mientras detenía su andar y miraba al droide.

– Creo que R2 podría hacer un sondeo al lugar y decirnos que tan lejos estamos de la nave.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto molesta la joven princesa mientras miraba perspicazmente al robot

– Bueno no se ofenda mi lady – contesto C-3po mientras movía las manos de manera despreocupada – pero creo que nos hemos perdido su majestad.

Si algo odiaba la princesa era que le hicieran reconocer sus errores, sin embargo tenía que admitir que C-3po estaba en lo correcto y ella había provocado que los 3 estuvieran vagando en un mar de arena.

– Tienes razón 3po – contesto disgustada la joven.

De repente algo alerto a la castaña, había escuchado algo parecido a unos gruñidos provenientes de aquellas cuevas que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, un presentimiento idéntico a un mal augurio inundo a la princesa, lo cual hizo que esta se pusiera a la defensiva.

– R2 – le hablo a su droide el cual respondió a su llamado con un sonido.

– Haz un sondeo rápido del lugar y di nos que tan lejos estamos de la nave – la voz de su ama no era dulce, era más como una orden, lo cual el droide comprendió y proceso como una alerta, algo estaba mal, y por supuesto esta orden tampoco pasó desapercibida por C-3po ni por los ententes quienes vigilaban a corta distancia a la princesa. R2 respondió a la orden en forma de sonido el cual fue traducido por el robot de protocolo.

– 500 metros al noreste – esa respuesta definitivamente no le agrado a la princesa pues estaba segura de que estaban siendo observados.

– Sigamos – la voz firme de Leía resonó y los robots seguirán su camino, sin embargo antes de avanzar siquiera 10 otros fueron atacados por unos monstros que nunca antes habían visto.

…./…..

Era demasiado tarde y aun no llegaba a su casa, pero ya faltaba muy poco para llegar, había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que atardeció, pues solo estaba conduciendo por inercia, pero eso cambio cuando escucho los gritos de lo que parecía ser una chica, rápidamente detuvo el speeder y se concentró en escuchar mejor y efectivamente era una chica, volvió a encender el vehículo y giro hacia aquellas cuevas.

Cuando llego pudo notar como una chica bastante joven, el cual Luke estaba seguro que podría ser de su edad estaba siendo atacada por los moradores de las arenas, la castaña corría rápidamente tratando de salvarse mientras que un droide dorado y uno astro mecánico la seguían sin chistar, sin embargo poca suerte tuvo el robot dorado pues los moradores se abalanzaron sobre él. – ¡Mi lady! – grito aterrado C-3po.

Leía se paró en seco y volteo hacia atrás y pudo contemplar como C-3po era capturado por esos extraños seres quienes de inmediato comenzaron a desarmar al droide, se sentía impotente pues no quería perder a ese droide el cual perteneció a su madre, era el recuerdo más preciado que tenia de ella, sin embargo de algo si estaba segura y era que ella sola y R2D2 no podrían hacer nada contra esas cosas.

Miro con preocupación a su droide dorado pero este aumento cuando se dio cuenta que 3 más de esos monstros pequeños se acercaban, así que se giró de nuevo y comenzó a correr más rápido, otro sonido la asusto y volvió a mirar hacia atrás esta vez se trataba de R2D2 quien había sido capturado. Esta vez el miedo si se apodero de ella, pero ella no se daría por vencida, siguió corriendo lo más que sus piernas podían.

Luke detuvo su speeder cerca de las cuevas donde había escuchado el grito de una chica, bajo de su pequeña nave y se escondió tras piedra, desde ahí pudo observar como una chica quizás no más grande que él, era perseguida por los moradores de las arenas.

¡Esa chica es una tonta!, quien en su sano juicio se acerca a este lugar, pensó el castaño mientras seguía viendo como la chica corría hacia la cima de la cueva.

¿Qué hago? Pensó Luke mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la arena, sabía que el solo no podía salvar a aquella chica de los moradores de las arenas, pero si la dejaba probablemente la atraparían y la venderían como esclava, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que hacer sin embargo en dentro de él le decía que debía ayudar a esa chica. Luke siguió su instinto así que se levantó y decidió salir a ayudar a aquella chica castaña.

Leía corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cima de aquella cueva, había comenzado a escalar cuando sintió que era sujetada de su pie izquierdo volteo horrorizada y comprobó que uno de esos monstros fue quien la había tomado del pie. Golpeaba con su pie derecho a la cabeza del engendro mientras sus manos trataban de aferrarse a unas cuantas piedras que habían ahí sin embargo su fuerza flaqueo cuando otro morador se colgaba pero esta vez de su pie derecho.

La princesa comenzó a gritar y a maldecir a esas bestias, sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco mientras sus manos se resbalaban de las piedras, por un segundo pensó que realmente seria atrapada por ellos y que no podría volver a ver a sus padres y amigos, sintió que unas inocentes lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos al igual las fuerzas la abandonaban.

¡Resiste! – escucho una voz mientras un joven le sujetaba la mano derecha, miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba un chico que probablemente era de su edad, sintió una extraña sensación que no supo interpretar.

Sujetaba la mano de aquella chica mientras hacia un esfuerzo por subirla – resiste – le dijo mientras lo miraba con esperanza.

– Está bien – grito aquella chica desconocida.

– muy bien, no te sueltes vale – Porque habría de soltarme… idiota – grito la chica lo que hizo que Luke se sorprendiera, y causara que este se sintiera un tanto ofendido, esa chica definitivamente era extraña, sin embargo decidió omitir ese comentario y seguir ayudando a esa histérica chica.

– ahora… yo te ayudare a subir pero quiero que tú te sujetes lo mejor que puedas ¿entendiste? – Pregunto Luke a la joven princesa.

– Está bien – respondió ella al momento que tomaba las 2 manos del joven y las sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas.

– Ahora – grito Luke al momento que trataba de subir a la castaña, pero todo esto empeoro cuando 3 moradores de las arenas tomaron y jalaron a la princesa de los pies, era demasiados para Luke y él no podía seguir sujetando a la princesa.

Todo fue tan repentino de un momento a otro el peso ejercido por aquellos monstros pequeños fue demasiado para la princesa, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, y de un momento a otro ella y aquel valiente joven rodaban colina abajo.

Leía se trató de incorporar pero un punzante dolor en su pie la detuvo, miro hacia abajo y comprobó que se había fracturado el pie. – _Maldición_ – susurro la chica al momento que buscaba un palo con el cual pudiera sostenerse, sabía que no podía caminar sin embargo no se quedaría ahí a que un grupo de bestias la secuestraran e hicieran sabe dios qué cosas.

–Estas bien – dijo aquel joven amable, quien se acercaba.

– No, creo que me fracture el tobillo izquierdo – contesto Leía

– No te preocupes, ahora pasa tu brazo derecho atrás de mi cuello y larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo. – dijo Luke al momento que Leía hacia lo que el castaño le decía y poco a poco ayudada por él se levantaba de la arena y caminaban, pero esas pequeñas bestias como les había apodado leía aparecieron de vuelta y esta vez venían con unas cuantas lanzas, los 2 jóvenes comenzaron a correr más rápido pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil los moradores de las arenas los acorralaron en un círculo y se aproximaban a ellos con sus filosas lanzas.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Leía con un deje de desesperación al momento que miraba con preocupación a Luke.

– Quédate detrás de mí – ordeno Luke a lo que Leía obedeció, Luke tomo un trozo de madera y se abalanzó contra uno de los moradores, sin embargo este acto heroico fue opacado cuando uno de ellos lo golpeo en las piernas y este cayo, Luke giro su vista hacia arriba y pudo jurar que ahí terminaría su vida cuando ese morador tomaba la lanza y se disponía a insertarla en su espalda.

– ¡NO! – grito desesperada Leía al momento que apartaba la mirada y cerraba sus ojos los cuales empezaban a llorar.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por el lugar, Leía pienso que ese joven castaño valiente, había muerto, abrió rápidamente sus ojos buscando tal vez el cuerpo desfallecido del chico sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fue una gran capa negra ondeante frente a ella, un sable de luz rojo, un morador partido en 2 y Luke mirando atónito a su salvador.

– Lord Vader – fue lo único que salió de los labios de la princesa al momento que este se giraba y veía atraves de su máscara a la chica.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos lo único que se oía en aquel insólito y desértico lugar era la robótica y rasposa respiración del Lord Sith.

– Gracias – Dijo Luke mientras se incorporaba.

_Si antes estábamos en serios problemas, ahora estamos en peligro..._ pensó la princesa al momento que un torbellino de emociones la azotaban interiormente.

…/….

Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… espero les guste mucho, lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero aquí está la actualización xD espero les guste… Por cierto espero no suene media falsa o fría la escena donde Leía y Luke son atacados xD es que no soy muy buena en esas escenas xD…

Y mil gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron su comentario, me alegraron mucho! Gio, Cinty y Allie! : D

Bueno espero les haya gustado... Nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar su Review xD muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.

_Mata ne!_

_Atte._

_Uchiha McCartney _

_20/07/15. _


	3. Capitulo 3 Las coincidencias no existen

**Aclaraciones: Star Wars y sus personajes son creación de George Lucas y propiedad de George Lucas y Disney. **

**Sin embargo la historia y su trama me pertenecen; Sin más que decir a leer. **

_Capitulo 3: las coincidencias no existen. _

La atmosfera que rodeaba aquel desértico lugar era asfixiante tanto para los pequeños alienígenas como para los jóvenes, pero especialmente para el Lord Sith. El alma del señor oscuro la cual creía muerta se encontraba en conflicto, una lluvia de preguntas arremetían contra su consciencia pero especialmente una pregunta sobresalía de entre ellas _¿porque?_ Y la respuesta era sencilla no sabía, solo había actuado por instinto.

– Gracias – pronuncio débilmente un niño de cabellos rubios.

– Hmp – se limitó a decir el Sith sin voltear.

Los moradores quienes habían quedado paralizados con la llegada del señor oscuro y con la muerte de uno de sus colegas, desaparecieron tan pronto el Sith empuñaba su sable de luz de nuevo para matarlos.

Por otra parte la princesa seguía en shock, pero poco tardo en darse cuenta de sus situación actual, las extrañas criaturas que la habían atacado corrían atraves del desierto hasta perderse entre el mar de arena, y frente a ella solo quedaban Luke y Lord Vader, se incorporó rápidamente tratando de escapar también, sin embargo su intento se vio frustrado pues el dolor en su pie aún estaba presente, lo cual provoco que cayera en la arena emitiendo un sonido de dolor el cual no pasó desapercibido por Luke ni mucho menos por el Lord Sith.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Luke mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaba la princesa.

– Si estoy bien, no te preocupes – contesto Leía mientras masajeaba su pie.

Vader seguía absorto en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por el gemido de la joven princesa, lentamente volteo para encontrarse con una escena la cual solo logro confundirlo más, frente a él, 2 niños los cuales podrían tener la edad de sus hijo _No pienses en eso_, pero lo más alarmante fue el parecido de la joven chica, era muy parecida a _ella,_ con ese cabello castaño y ojos avellana, por un momento juro ver a su amada _Padme…_

¡Maldita sea! Una vez más el recuerdo de ella venía a su mente solo pensaba en ella, _todo su mundo era ella y solamente ella,_ pero ¿porque ahora?; ¿porque su recuerdo lo atormentaba ahora? ¿Sería que Padme desde el otro mundo se vengaba por lo que le había hecho?, no la culparía pues él se merece eso y más, por acabar con la vida de la mujer que siempre juro proteger…

\- Lo siento – dijo Luke mientras baja la mirada y apretaba ligeramente sus puños, esta respuesta sorprendió a la joven princesa la cual miro con ojos abiertos el semblante triste de Luke – ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto ella mientras se acercaba para mirar a Luke.

– Que lamento lo que te paso, y a tus droides – contesto el pequeño rubio mientras sus ojos demostraban cierto sentimiento de culpa.

– Pero no es tu culpa Luke, al contrario es mi culpa, lamento que esos monstruos te hayan lastimado, pero también agradezco te vinieras a rescatarme sin no hubieras hecho eso no sabría qué hubiera pasado – contesto la princesa mientras veía su pie el cual comenzaba a dolerle más.

– Gracias y de nada – respondió con una sonrisa Luke mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven princesa la cual imito el gesto.

– Pero debo admitir que no lo hubiéramos logrado si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de este amable señor – dijo Luke mientras volteaba y miraba con una sonrisa a su salvador.

– _No sabe quién es_ – pensó la princesa mientras veía extrañada a Luke el cual veía con admiración al segundo hombre más poderoso de la galaxia.

– De nada – contesto el Lord Sith con su robótica voz sorprendiendo al joven. – Gracias señor – dijo Leía con tono a secas mientras trataba de parase, ella hubiera vuelto a caer si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Luke el cual la tomo por el brazo evitando su inminente caída – Gracias de nuevo _Luke_ – dijo la chica mientras era sostenida por el joven Skywalker – De nada una vez más _Leía_ .. ¿Cierto? – Si ese es mi nombre – respondió sonriendo la princesa.

_Luke y Leía_

_ Luke y Leía _

_Luke y Leía_

Esos nombres, no, esto no podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma ¡una muy mala broma!, ¿cómo era posible que estos 2 niños, se llamaran exactamente igual que su hijo o hija? Aun recordaba ese día… _ella había escogido el nombre para la niña y el para el niño…_

– Si es niña se llamara Leía, significa bondadosa y fuerte – dijo la senadora mientras veía hacia la grande ciudad de Coruscant atraves de su balcón

– ¿Pero si es niño mi amor? – pregunto Anakin mientras se acercaba a la castaña y con sus manos acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

– Fácil se llamara como tú, Anakin – Dijo la ex reina de Naboo mientras volteaba para mirar con dulzura a su esposo.

– No – contesto el jedi sorprendiendo a su esposa. – Mejor Luke – contesto después de unos segundos – ¿Y porque Luke? – Pregunto extrañada la senadora. – Porque significa bendición – contesto con simpleza el caballero jedi haciendo que su esposa sonriera.

– _Cierto, nuestro hijo es una bendición –_

Por un momento juro que el tiempo se detuvo, dirigió su mirada inspeccionando cada detalle de los jóvenes que tenía frente a él, _Leía_ se parecía mucha _a ella_, era castaña y de ojos cafés como _Padme,_ pero esto no podía ser posible, su hijo murió ¡EL LO MATO!, y sin embargo ahí estaba frente a sus propios ojos, el vivo retrato del amor de su vida, pero sintiendo más curiosidad volteo a ver al apuesto joven de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello rubio, vestido modestamente con los atuendos típicos de Tatooine _muy parecido a él_, pero, ¿cómo podía ser posible esto? Acaso la fuerza se burlaba de él, era una dulce venganza hecha por la fuerza misma por haberla dejado en la oscuridad _¡patrañas!,_ seguro era una coincidencia había millones de personas en la galaxia que podían llamarse Luke o Leía eran nombres conocidos _sabes que no es cierto_, pero cuales eran las probabilidades de que 2 niños que al parecer nunca se han visto y que provienen de mundos muy diferentes estuvieran frente a él, y compartieran una infinidad de rasgos que le hacían recordarla a ella y así mismo.

_Coincidencia_ fue la respuesta que emergió de entre su atormentada mente, claro eso tenía que ser la razón una mera y sencilla coincidencia. _Puedes engañarte a ti mismo pero no a tu instinto_… y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita voz dentro de su mente, esa voz solo le hacía recordar lo vulnerable que podía ser. Era su maldita conciencia, era la voz de Anakin tratando de volver, pero no lo permitiría él es Darth Vader, Anakin no existe, Anakin murió.

Leía se percató del señor oscuro se encontraba en una especie de transe, a pesar de que la máscara impedía ver el rostro del lord Sith estaba segura de que su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto fijo del horizonte.

– Creo que deberíamos irnos – hablo Luke haciendo que la princesa volteara a verlo.

– Tienes razón, pero no puedo irme sin mis robots – contesto la princesa percatándose que no se encontraban cerca sus fieles amigos, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella al igual que la angustia y la confusión, como diablos olvido a R2 D2 y a C-3po, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento e impactada con la aparición de Darth Vader, que por unos instantes olvido a sus amigos.

– Leía, ya es tarde y no creo que podamos encontrarlos ahorita, merodear por el desierto a estas horas es muy peligroso sin contar que se aproxima una tormenta de arena – dijo el joven Skywalker mientras apuntaba hacia los soles de Tatooine los cuales estaban casi ocultos dejan a los vista pocos destellos de luz provocando un contraste de azul y naranja en el cielo, haciendo notar el termino del día y el comienzo de la noche.

Luke tenía razón era muy tarde y si quería ser de ayuda lo mejor sería buscarlos mañana además su padre a estas alturas ya debería de estar por llegar a la nave y si ella no estaba ahí lo único que provocaría es preocuparlo y es lo que menos quiere, sin embargo tenía miedo de perder por siempre a sus amigos pues eran una parte muy importante para ella además que era el único recuerdo de _ella,_ sin contar que con su pie fracturado no llegaría muy lejos.

– Tienes razón Luke, lo mejor será irme y mañana vendré a buscarlos – contesto la princesa con un tono de tristeza. – Tranquila, te prometo que los encontraremos, yo mismo te ayudare a buscarlos, ahora vamos a mi speeder ahí podremos ir a la casa de mis tíos, antes de que la tormenta nos alcance – la princesa iba a protestar sobre ir a la casa de ese muchacho y mejor ir a la nave con su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado por no decir perdido el camino que conducía a su nave, y la única opción que quedaba era ir con ese muchacho sin embargo no sintió desconfianza al contrario se sintió cómoda de que conocería más a fondo al joven que le salvo la vida.

– Gracias Luke – contesto Leía – por cierto muchas gracias por salvarnos – dijo el joven Skywalker al señor oscuro que tenía frente a él, al principio se sintió un poco intimidado con su presencia sin embargo ese señor de capa oscura les salvo la vida y se sentía agradecido por eso. – Muy bien es hora de irnos – dijo leía mientras era sostenida del brazo por Luke.

– No creo que sea conveniente joven princesa – dijo el lord Sith haciendo que la princesa se estremeciera, seguramente la cuestionaría por estar en un planeta lejano, y sospecharía de su padre y su unión con la alianza rebelde y todo se vendría abajo.

– ¿Porque dice eso señor? – pregunto Luke mientras lo miraba. – Una tormenta de arena se acerca, supongo que vives lejos y que te dedicas a la agricultura ¿no es cierto? – afirmo el Sith sorprendiendo a Luke.

– Si es cierto… y ¿cómo sabe eso?

– Por tus ropas además apenas ibas a tu casa deduzco que vienes que comprar desde muy lejos y cuando venía para acá había un speeder destrozado detrás de esa colina y deduzco que era el tuyo, así que si analizamos la situación ustedes están varados aquí y caminando lo más seguro es que la tormenta los alcance antes de que llegues a tu casa. – el sorprendente análisis hecho por Darth Vader dejo impactados a los jóvenes adolescentes Luke se sintió un poco ofendido con las palabras del lord Sith, por tus ropas, él sabía que sus tíos no tenían mucho dinero sin embargo era ofensivo que otras personas hicieran notorio que él no contaba con tantos recursos para traer ropas finas; por otro lado la princesa se sentía más insegura y asustada pues no llegaría con su padre y lo más seguro era que pasaría la noche en un desierto con el segundo hombre más poderoso y temido de la galaxia y un muchacho desconocido que le salvo la vida.

– Les sugiero que acampen – dijo Vader mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar alejándose de esos 2 niños que lo único que hacían era que reviviera recuerdos ya enterrados. – Espere – dijo Luke mientras soltaba a la princesa la cual se tambaleo pero por suerte no cayo – ¿Nos dejara solos? – Pregunto Luke con un tono de incertidumbre – Tengo otras cosas que hacer que cuidar a 2 niños perdidos en el desierto – contesto toscamente el Sith sin dejar su paso. – Usted no puede hacer eso – grito Luke enojado. – ¿Y porque no? – dijo Vader molesto mientras detenía su andar y se giraba para encarar al niño el cual se atrevió a gritarle.

La princesa cada vez se sorprendía más de este joven aventurero definitivamente el no aprecia su vida, había escuchado historia de su padre de cómo algunos soldados del imperio perdían su vida por desobedecer alguna orden de Lord Vader, y ahora este niño no solo estaba desafiando al Sith si no que se había atrevido a gritarle, su preocupación creció más pues temía por la vida de Luke pero _Vader no era capaz de matar niños ¿o sí?_ – Pues porque usted no puede ser así se malopara dejarnos en el desierto a nuestra suerte – dijo Luke enojado, como era posible de que este señor así de simple se giraba y los dejara solos en el desierto el sabia mejor que nadie aquí presente que durante la noche los delincuentes salían a merodear sin contar que tenían una tormenta de arena encima de ellos, y que posiblemente los moradores de las arenas volvieran en busca de venganza, y definitivamente 2 niños no podrían contra todo eso.

_Si puedo dejarlos sin embargo…_ \- Lo siento pero no puedo ir con ustedes – dijo el Sith mientras volteaba ignorando a Luke y comenzaba de nuevo a caminar. – No, por favor usted no puede – dijo Luke mientras corría y se detenía delante del Sith, esto realmente sorprendió y confundió al lord Sith, la determinación del muchacho era admirable y podía verse atraves de sus 2 orbes azules.

_-Tan parecido a él-_

_-Sabes que quieres ayudarlos-_

_-Cállate-_

_-No puedes mentirte a ti mismo ve y ayúdalos-_

Por segundos que parecieron eternos para Luke lo único que escuchaba del señor oscuro era el sonar de su respiración, sus manos incluso tenían un ligero temblor, ¿acaso era posible que este señor los abandonara en el desierto sin importarle? ¿acaso era tan despiadado para hacerlo?, no lo sabía pero rogaba que fuera todo lo contrario y que se apiadara de ellos sino realmente estarían en graves problemas – Está bien los ayudare – esa respuesta realmente no se la esperaba, había escuchado bien darte Vader el señor oscuro la mano derecha del emperador y el segundo hombre más temido de la galaxia los ayudaría, definitivamente esto debería ser un sueño, no se supone que era totalmente despiadado como se lo decía su padre, y sin embargo ahí estaba frente a ella y Luke asegurándoles que los ayudaría a encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche, esto realmente no está pasando. – Gracias, muchas gracias – dijo Luke mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro.

…/…

Habían caminado durante al menos 15 minutos hasta que encontraron una cueva donde refugiarse de la tormenta de arena la princesa fue sujetada por Luke durante todo el trayecto hasta adentrarse a la cueva donde encendieron una fogata con algunas partes del speeder de Luke que el lord Sith había recolectado, todo estaba callado y solo se oía el respirador de lord Vader y el sonido que provocaba la tormenta de arena, la temperatura había descendido sin embargo dentro de la cueva y gracias a la fogata no tenían tanto frio. – ¿Y como se llaman tus robots? – pregunto Luke a la princesa para interrumpir la atmosfera de tensión que se había instalado entre ellos – Se llaman R2-D2 y C-3po – respondió la princesa mientras con una mano seguía sobando su pie el cual había sido vendado de forma improvista por Luke con un trapo que había quedado de su speeder destruido.

Había escuchado bien, R2-D2 y C-2po, esos habían sido sus droides primero el construyo al segundo para ayudar a su mama con los quehaceres como diantres era posible que esta chica los tuviera, en el fondo tu sabes la respuesta. – ¿Y porque son tan importantes para ti? – Volvió a preguntar Luke haciendo que la princesa sonriera, - porque son más que unos robots, además son el único recuerdo que tengo que mi madre.

Y ahí estaba lo que había tratado de negar lo que sintió cuando vio a esa chica por primera vez, giro su rostro para verla por una vez más y pudo comprobar que definitivamente era idéntica a ella, su corazón se volvo en un mar de emociones su mente comenzó a divagar entre un sinfín de recuerdos, era realmente posible que su hijo estuviera vivo, _una vez más observo a Leía_ y pudo comprobar por sus propios ojos que era igual a Padme no había duda, la chica que había salvado hace unos instantes era su hija, _¿coincidencia? definitivamente no_, esto era la realidad, una realidad cruel que no hacia madamas que torturarlo, y una vez más sintió su corazón vacío, y un sentimiento de dolor inundo su ser, uno que no había sentido desde que la perdió a _ella._

_-Te lo dije las coincidencias no existen-_

_-/-_

Hola chicos pues una vez más les traigo un capitulo nuevo de enamorada de un Sith, espero les guste y lamento la tardanza realmente me tarde, pero la escuela no deja tiempo además que estuve un poco falta de ideas no sabía cómo conectarlas espero les guste mucho, y espero dejen su review comentándome que les pareció el capítulo y la nueva película de star wars el despertar de la fuerza, a mí en personal si me gusto en especial por rey y bb-8 como no adorar a ese chiquitín, en fin nos vemos muy pronto.

_Atte. Uchiha McCartney _

_01/02/16 _


End file.
